


Blood, pain and stitches(followed by more pain)

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Pain, Stitches, a bit of foul language, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Blood dripped from a long, thin gash on his right toe, the one next to his big toe. Another shorter one on his big toe also oozed of the warm, red liquid. Then he noticed the half inch long, about a half a centimeter deep, cut on the top of his foot, dark red blood dripping.“No, no no, this can't be happening.”





	Blood, pain and stitches(followed by more pain)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story...a very embarrassing story and lesson to me that I shouldn't dance in my basement without shoes .
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Kunimi walked down into the basement, pulling his earbuds out of his pocket. During school breaks, Kunimi needed to get his energy out. Believe it or not, he wasn't a completely lazy person in general, just easily tired.  

He began to blast his heavy rock music, and started running around in the cool basement. He was beginning to sweat, a rush of adrenaline kicking in.  The basement floor felt cool against his bare feet. 

Just when the song was about to get to it's climax, Akira felt himself slam against something, a sharp pain flooding his right foot. “ _ Dammit!”  _ He fell into the large freezer, his left foot stepping on the right. He thought it was just a stubbed toe, because those hurt like hell. Until he looked down at his foot.  

Blood dripped from a long, thin gash on his right toe, the one next to his big toe. Another shorter one on his big toe also oozed of the warm, red liquid. Then he noticed the half inch long, about a half a centimeter deep, cut on the top of his foot, dark red blood dripping.  “No, no no, this can't be happening.” He began to quickly walk towards the stairwell, but stopped about three quarters of the way there, crouching in pain. He saw a small puddle of blood forming under his foot. “ _ Mom!”  _ Kunimi began walking up the stairs, holding onto the railing as if his life depended on it. His younger sister opened the door.  

“Aki? Is something wrong.” 

“Look.” He lifted his foot, showing the girl. Her eyes widened. 

“Okay, I'll get mom.” She ran into the living room, grabbing her mother's arm. Kunimi watched as his mother walked to him, panic in her brown eyes. 

“Oh my goodness, are you alright.”

“I-I think.” His mother guided him to the restroom where he sat on the toilet and put the injured foot on top of his left knee.  “Oh, mom, the bleeding isn't stopping.” His mother grabbed her phone as she saw blood practically gushing out of his foot.  In only a few seconds, there were two four inch puddles on the floor. 

The teenage male couldn't contain himself. He began to cry, loudly. He heard his mother talking to his father on the phone. “I need you home. Akira hurt his foot and it won't stop bleeding, he needs to go to the hospital.” 

His younger sister brought a towel over, and told him to hold it on his foot. “It's gonna be okay.” He felt her small hands rubbing his hair.  

When his father got home, Kunimi was in the living room, foot up in the recliner chair. The man looked at Kunimi. “I don't want to look.” His father said. “When you take off the towel, does it bleed?”

“N-No.” His father sighed. His mother looked at her husband.

“Do you still want to take him?”

“Yeah. I want to get him checked.” 

When Kunimi walked, blood began to seep out of the wound on his smaller toe.  He sighed. 

The car ride was full of Kunimi pressing a towel to his foot, pain pulsing through his foot. 

His father took him to the emergency room. He really wished he was taken to the walk in clinic, because he knew that he'd be sitting in the waiting room for more than an hour. ‘ _ Great’  _ he thought ‘ _ more pain for a longer amount of time.’  _

He wasn't wrong. They had got there and checked him in at seven. He wasn't called until eight fifteen. And then an injured woman was admitted before him, holding him until eight fifty two. 

He grumbled under his breath. If he was in the walk in clinic, he would've been home an hour ago. 

When the nurse looked at his foot, he cringed and told Akira that it was worse than he made it sound. ‘ _ nice. Really makes me feel better.’  _

“How did you manage to do that?”

“I was running around in my basement...and bumped into a metal pipe.” 

“Holy..it looks like you got run over by an ice skate blade.” Kunimi snickered at that. “Alright. You can walk. We're going to be putting you in a hallway bed. I'm sorry, but no rooms are available.”

“That's fine. As long as I can lay down.” Kunimi instantly plopped himself down. When he got to the bed. 

“A doctor will be right over. Until then, try to relax and get comfortable.” Then the nurse left. Kunimi heard him talk to another staff member. “He'll need stitches”His father smirked lightly. 

“You know, your mother made it sound like you cut your foot in half and blood was spraying at the wall.” Kunimi chuckled. 

“Sorry to worry you..i honestly just feel bad that mom's cleaning up my blood.” His father gave a look of ‘what are you gonna do?”

That was when a doctor walked over and began looking at his foot. He looked at all three wounds. “Alright, your toes are fine, but I'm going to need to stitch the top of your foot.” Kunimi sighed gently. “I'll go get ready and then I'll be right back.”

During the time that the doctor was gone, Kunimi and his father laughed at things that happened in the hospital. 

“I just saw a nurse, a guy with an ice pack on his head, and two cops. I  _ wonder  _ what happened.” Kunimi shook his head at today's society, a small smirk on his lips. Nearly five minutes passed when the doctor returned with a syringe. 

He told Kunimi to position his foot so it was flat down. And then he stuck needle into the skin directly next to the wound.  Kunimi was fine until he saw the liquid in the needle push blood out of his wound. And then a bunch of pain flooded his foot. He instantly covered his ears for some strange reason.  

The doctor must have shoved the needle in his foot five or six times before he finally picked up the needle to stitch his foot. Kunimi sighed. All he felt was a slight tug as the man sewed him up. 

Later on, the doctor and a nurse both told him “Keep it clean and dry. Wash it with soap and water in two days. Don't use any alcohol on it. Put antibacterial ointment on it after you clean it. Come back in seven days to get the stitches removed.  Come back to the emergency room if you notice any signs of infection; redness, swelling, fever, chills, etc.”

The nurse cleaned and bandaged his toes, which hurt like a motherfucker, but what are you gonna do about it.

And then, it was off to the nearby pharmacy to buy antibacterial lotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
